Moonlight Wishes
by Keepmovingfoward
Summary: "This has to be a genjutsu, but I don't have time to enjoy this could be, I have to get back to camp."-Sakura In the last day of a loosing war Sakura wishes for a happy ending. SasuSaku


**My first fanfic in years, so it had to be Naruto (and SasuSaku)! I wrote this in a night and it hasn't been revised so bare with me as I step my feet back into this pool. Warning-other couples will be in this fic including NaruHina, ShikaTema, & NejiTen and others, if this deeply bothers you, you might want to find a different story.**

 **Comments are very much appreciated!**

Something was wrong.

Sakura knew it even still on the edge of sleep, could feel it zing through her body and pulling her abruptly into wakefulness. Her feet hit the floor before her eyes opened and her hand reached for the kunai at her side. Only her hands brushed nothing but soft warm fabric of an over large shirt, but quickly unable to let that throw her off she pushed chakra to her fist. The emerald eyes opened and she froze.

She wasn't in the med tent. She wasn't in any tent at all; there was no harsh wind whipping through her clothes threatening to freeze her from the inside out, nor hard stones a biting into the bottom of her sandals, no harsh breathing nor groans from patients sever inevasible pain, no sound of feet scrapping against sand and rock as the first shift of guard's circled the perimeter of there quickly weakening camp only mere miles away from their beloved village.

Sakura was in a house, in bedroom with cream walls, cool hardwood floors chilled her bare feet, a rug took up half the floor in front of her, behind her was a large plush bed invited her crawl back beneath the covers and rest her aching body until the sun fell disappeared and rose again. She gave it a longing look knowing it was possible. Where in the world was she? She needed to get back to camp quickly, if she didn't the patients under her care could die and if there was an attack she was needed to protect her team.

SLAM

Sakura turned to face the door chakra already swarming to her fist, ready for a fight. Instead she was met with the sight of two young boys, perhaps twins. A quick glance would say they were identical with their dark blue, almost black hair, similar height, and echoing facial expressions. But upon a slightly closer inspection, the one in the black shirt was an inch maybe two taller and had dark eyes while the one in the blue shirt had green eyes and shaggier hair that fell over his shirt collar. Sakura tried not to think they looked eerily like Sasuke; her crush, teammate, friend, and then ultimately her first and only unrequited love.

No, Sakura shook her head trying to banish the thoughts. Now was no time for this. She had to get back to camp, but first she had to make sure these twin boys found their parents or somebody to look after them in the bleak days to come. Sakura knew this war was going to end soon, and it would end in a blood bath, Kohona blood. "What are you two doing in here? Don't you know its dangerous?" Sakura demanded, marching closer to the boys. They both seemed stunned staring at her as if she were about to explode. "Who are you?" Still neither answered, maybe they were frightened that she was going to hurt them? Sakura could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Look, you don't have to tell me who you are, but when need to get you somewhere safe now!" She grabbed for the boys but it was to late a figure appeared in the doorway and the boys darted for it.

Tears pricked at Sakura's eyes as she came to recognize the figure. He was a few inches taller, border in the shoulders with more muscles lining his chest and back, his hair was the same style but hung longer around his face with the same half scowl.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He look at the boys crowded by his legs and then back at her. He looked confused but not surprised at seeing her. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly as emotions raged through her chest quicker then she could give them a name. Blood drained from her face and she felt weak in her knees and she was embarrassed to admit even to herself for a moment, no matter how brief, she feared she would pass out. "Sakura?" He was across the space between them before she could thing to move. Sasuke was no friend anymore, the last few times they meet they had been fighting on the opposite sides of one another and he hadn't held back in his attempts to kill her. But as he grasped her arms the pressure was light and seemed to be the only thing keeping her up right and she could swear that she could hear concern thick in his voice as he called her name.

Sasuke could feel the concern rise in his chest as Sakura's face got paler. Maybe she wasn't as okay as she pretend when she got back from that mission the night before. She had sworn she was only tired and she could sleep everything off in bed but now he wondered if he should have taken her, even by force if necessary, to get checked at the hospital before they called it a night or at the very least called Ino to come check in on her. He raised his hand to cup her cheek but she flinched, jerking out of his grasp. "What happened?" He directed the question at the boys but they look just as mystified as he felt.

"Mama's acting weird." Ryu offered quietly his eyes still glued on his mother. That seemed to be an understatement. 'mama' Sakura echoed quietly before beginning to mutter about genjutsu under her breath. Sasuke jerked his head for the boys to leave. Takuya did as ask pulling a reluctant Ryu down the hall after him. Once Sasuke knew they had cleared the sound barrier he turned his attention back to his wife who was in the midst of trying to break a nonexistent genjutsu. He grabbed her wrist yanking her back to stand chest to chest with him.

"Stop," He demanded, "I said stop Sakura, there is no genjutsu." He tightened his grip on her arms giving her a shake. "What is going on? What happened?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke soaking him in knowing this would be the last time she saw him like this, tears forming in her eyes, "This has to be a genjutsu, but I don't have time to enjoy this could be, I have to get back to camp."

Sasuke searched her eyes growing more concerned by the second, "Camp? Sakura what are you-?" Sakura's arm slid around him and he went to pull her closer into his embrace noticing his mistake a second to late as she pulled his kunai from his hip and slammed it into her thigh.


End file.
